walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Antagonists
Antagonists are any characters or groups that pose a threat to or impede upon the protagonists. Occurrences The Comic *Zombies try to eat the survivors. (Comic Series) *Shane attempts to kill Rick. (Issue 6) *Thomas, a prison inmate, kills Rachel and Susie and attempts to do so with Andrea. (Issue 15, Issue 16) *Dexter and Andrew try to kick Rick's group out of the Prison, using guns from the armory. (Issue 18) *The Governor tries to take the Prison from Rick's group. He murders, tortures, rapes, and feeds people to Penny Blake and other zombies. (Issue 27 to Issue 48) *Bruce Cooper and Gabe are The Governor's right hand men who knowingly help and try to take the prison from Rick's group, almost killing some such as Glenn and Michonne. (Issue 27 to Issue 47) *Eugene, a cage fighter in Woodbury, kills Harold when angered. He also fights Michonne later on. (Issue 31) *Caesar Martinez tries to give the Prison's location away to the Governor. (Issue 36) *A group of three unnamed men try to rob Rick and Abraham, and attempt to rape Carl. (Issue 57) *Ben, a young member of the Atlanta group, kills his twin brother, Billy. (Issue 61) *The Hunters try to kill and eat everyone from Rick's group. (Fear the Hunters) *Pete, a doctor in Alexandria Safe-Zone, who abuses his family and tries to kill Rick, accidentally kills Regina. (Issue 77) *The Scavengers, led by Derek, push one of their own people out to the zombies in order to escape. They also try to take over Alexandria Safe-Zone. (Too Far Gone) *The Saviors, led by Negan, try to kill people from Rick's group several times, and succeed twice with the deaths of Abraham Ford and Glenn. (Issue 98, Issue 100) The TV-Series *Zombies try to eat the survivors. (TV Series) *Merle beats up members of the Atlanta Group on the rooftop. (Guts) *Ed Peletier shows abusive tendencies towards his wife and is strongly implied to have feelings for their daughter. (TV Series) *Shane shoots Otis in the leg and leaves him for the walkers to eat. (Save the Last One) *A group of survivors consisting of Dave, Tony, Sean, Nate and Randall try to force their group onto Hershel's Farm and later attempt to kill Rick, Hershel and Glenn. (Nebraska, Triggerfinger) *Shane kills Randall. (Better Angels) *Shane attempts to kill Rick three times to be the group's leader again and to have Lori and Carl Grimes to himself. (18 Miles Out, Better Angels) *Tomas attempts to put Rick's life at risk. (Sick) *The Governor leads Woodbury in a war to annihilate everyone in Rick's group. (Season 3) *Merle is the Governor's right hand man and tries to kill Michonne and later kidnaps Maggie and Glenn to gather information on where their group is on the Governor's orders. (Hounded) *Andrew lets walkers into the prison causing the deaths of T-Dog and Lori Grimes. (Killer Within) *Allen and Ben discuss killing Beth and Axel to take the prison and later they join The Governor to try to kill Rick's group. (Season 3) Webisodes *Zombies try to eat the survivors. (Torn Apart, Cold Storage) *B.J. kills an unknown amount of his fellow co-workers, and keeps Kelly hostage, and attempts to kill Chase. (Cold Storage) The Video Game *Zombies try to eat the survivors. (Video Game) *Larry tries to leave Lee behind when the drugstore is overrun by punching him out. He then repeatedly antagonizes Lee by bullying, intimidating, and threatening him with his secret. (A New Day, Starved For Help) *Jolene attacks Lee and Danny in the woods. (Starved For Help) *The St. John Family attempts to kill the survivors and eat them afterwards. (Starved For Help) *The Save-Lot Bandits attack the motel. (Long Road Ahead) *The Stranger starts stalking the group and later kidnaps Clementine. (Around Every Corner) *Vernon and his group steal the boat. (No Time Left) *Lilly shoots Carley/Doug. (Long Road Ahead) Dead Reckoning *Zombies try to eat the survivors. (Dead Reckoning) Social Game *Zombies try to eat the survivors. (Social Game) Assault *Zombies try to eat the survivors. (Assault) *Scavengers and other survivors attempt to kill the protagonists. (Assault) The Novel Series *Zombies try to eat the survivors. (Rise of the Governor) *Philip Blake's group is attacked by a group of raiders named Tommy, Sonny, Cher, Shorty, and 2 others. (Rise of the Governor) *Philip later tries to rape an innocent girl and feed her to a zombified Penny Blake. (Rise of the Governor) *Gene Gavin, Barker and Manning rule Woodbury unjustly, and even kill Detroit. (Rise of the Governor) *Chad Bingham tries to kill Lilly Caul. (The Road to Woodbury) *Brian Blake keeps a tank full of people's heads, takes advantage of Megan Lafferty, and continues to feed people to Penny. (The Road to Woodbury) Category:Themes *